Temptation is King
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: When the doors of apartment 2J are locked, you know the boys of BTR are up to no good. Kendall loves James and Jo. James loves Logan. Logan hates James and loves Camille. Carlos loves girls, but loves "fun" nights with his friends, too. With this crazy love circle thingy, the four boys have some disturbing "fun" together- even if they don't want to. What James says goes.


"I'll see you." Kendall smiled, giving Jo an Eskimo kiss.

"I'll miss you." she said sweetly.

"I'll miss you more." Kendall said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, JoJo." he sang, kissing her again.

"I love YOU." she said.

"Okay, okay. We all love each other." James said impatiently. "C'mon, JOJO. We got stuff to do."

Jo pouted up at Kendall who just laughed and kissed her forehead before she left.

"It's about damn time." James said angrily. "I swear, that chick's the WORST about getting the fuck OUT OF OUR APARTMENT."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Carlos mocked. "You say this all the time."

"Well I just don't like to share is all." James said as he came up behind Kendall and hugged him tight, nuzzling his neck.

"We know." Logan grumbled.

"You watch your mouth, Logie." James fumed. "You're lucky I'm somewhat supportive of that WHORE you call Camille."

"Hey- she's not a whore." Logan said defensively, standing up.

"You're right. YOU'RE the whore." James said, biting his lip. He let go of Kendall to hug Logan- squeezing the short boy's firm ass in the process.

"Look, James. I'm not into this anymore." Logan said, shoving James away. "I mean, sure. It's fun. But I LOVE Camille."

James's eyes grew dark and he stepped toward Logan.

"I KNOW you didn't just say the L word." he growled. "Logie, you know you can only love ME or Carlos or Kendall."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Logan challenged. He was sick of getting pushed around and molested by James- even if the other boys didn't mind it. "Kendall says he loves Jo- you heard it with your own ears."

"Don't you turn this on Kenny." James said darkly.

"And I dunno if I've EVER heard Carlos tell you he loves you unless food is involved." Logan challenged.

"You little BITCH!" Carlos snarled.

"I'm just saying. I dunno why I'm the only one that seems to get punished around here." Logan said angrily. James stepped forward, but Logan didn't flinch.

"It's because you know that when you're naughty it just drives me nuts." James said in Logan's ear, hands exploring beneath Logan's shirt. "I think you do it on purpose, don't you?"

Logan hated this. EVERY TIME he tried to rebel, James did this. And James knew how to get Logan excited. Serene whispers in his ear. Light touches on the dimples at the bottom of his back. A nip on the ear lobe. Being told he was naughty. It was something even Camille didn't know.

"Juh-James, I-" Logan stuttered, in another world, feeling himself getting hard. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and shoved James away again. "No. I don't do it for that. I do it because I'm sick of being your little sex puppet. Even if I AM the only one."

"Kenny, will you get me the whipped cream please?" James asked Kendall as he stepped toward Logan again. Kendall soon returned with the can of cream.

"Thanks, Boo." James said with a wink and turned back to Logan, putting whipped cream on his finger and dragging it down Logan's plump pink lips. Logan swiped it off angrily, turning his back on James.

"Fine, Logie-Bear. You sit in the damned corner and when you want to join us, you come to me and you apologize to me for being a little ass-wipe." James growled, lightly shoving Logan away. Logan, relieved, went and sat on the little orange love seat, hugging his knees. He watched as James moved to Carlos, who was on the couch, and straddled the Latino's lap, kissing him.

He watched as Carlos squirted whipped cream in his mouth and connected lips with James- cream oozing from the cracks. Kendall joined them, giggling and lightly licking the white from James's lips, then Carlos's. Logan knew James was just toying with him. Logan was the only one James sincerely LOVED. Sure- he liked having sex with the others, loved the attention he got from the others, loved acting like he loved the others, loved being the puppet master, but in the end- Logan is James's one and only love. Even if Logan IS the only one of James's puppets that hates his guts. It's what James loved the most- the fight that Logan gave. It only turned him on more.

It didn't take long for James's pants to come off- a thick 9 incher that felt like concrete when he was aroused. The tip always turned bright red in the excitement of all these boys fighting over him- always stood at attention when touched. Whipped cream was sprayed on the tip and Kendall was the first to shove it in his mouth.

Kendall was always the first. He WAS in love with Jo, but he loved James even more. He loved the way he was James's little pet- he especially loved it when he was used against Logan in attempt to make the raven haired boy jealous. But what he loved the most was the way James loved him back.

"You're so damn good at that, Kenny." James murmured, stroking Kendall's hair. Kendall's caramelly green eyes raised to James, filled with pride.

Carlos watched in lust. Shouldn't it be his turn already?

Carlos was straight as an arrow. He loved tits, he loved pussy, he loved long hair to pull when he was fucking. BUT he loved even more the way James handled him. James put LOVE into his handjobs and blowjobs. He looked Carlos deep in the eyes as he swirled his tongue around the tanned penis and drove Carlos crazy. He wasn't attracted to his best friend, but he DID find himself craving the pleasure that James brought him. It wasn't until recently that James had gotten Carlos do participate on the other end of the fun. He had done this, of course, with FOOD. The whipped cream got Carlos's mouth on ANYTHING willingly, and even got him asking for more. Of course Carlos didn't like the burning hot cock that was in his mouth, or he didn't like a man's tongue exploring his teeth, but this way he got whipped cream. And James told him that if he didn't participate, then he would give no more blowjobs OR handjobs to the Latino. He was yet to go so far as to anally fuck him or Kendall- but Logan got it all the time. Whether he liked it or not.

He watched as James shoved his cock in Kendall's mouth, making Kendall gag, but still love it. Then he looked pitifully at Logan, who was staring at Kendall, then at Carlos. Carlos jutted out his bottom lip and whimpered to Logan, making Logan shaking his head and look away.

"LOS! Don't even look at that whore- he's being shunned." James ordered, making Carlos snap to attention. "Baby, take off your pants. How the hell am I gonna make you happy if your pants are still on?"

Carlos happily removed his pants and pleasured himself as he waited. He hated his pet name. They all had one. Obviously Kendall was Kenny, Carlos was Los, and Logan was Logie, but those weren't the names that got to Carlos. It was Kendall being called "Boo". Himself being called "Babycakes" or "Baby" for short. And Logan was ALWAYS "Sugar Ass", but James normally shortened it to "Sugar".

"Here, Baby Cakes." James said, tossing the can of whipped cream to Carlos. "Make me a tasty treat."

Carlos happily covered his entire cock with whipped cream- there was white cream mixed in with his curly black public hair.

Finally James got bored and pulled his cock from Kendall's mouth and knelt before Carlos.

"You're gonna make me fat, Mr. Garcia." he sang before making a track through the cream with his tongue by dragging it up Carlos's shaft, making goosebumps on Carlos's arms and a groan escape his mouth.

Kendall, a little angry because James got so bored of him, went over to Logan.

"Come join us." he pouted, hoping James would force Logan to take care of Kendall. He put a hand on either arm of Logan's chair and bent down to kiss the boy.

"Get offa me." Logan grumbled, pulling his face away.

"I know you're turned on right now." Kendall whispered, wiggling his thick brows. "C'mon. You know you want to."

"I'm sick of this." Logan said, watching as James finished the cream on Carlos's cock and they switched places. "Don't you ever get tired of having to hide this from Jo? Don't you love Jo?"

"I love her to death. But this is FUN. And Jo doesn't do it NEAR as good as you guys." Kendall said. "Jo is who I go to to be cuddly and cute. But if I wanna feel GOOD, I come home and lock the doors."

Logan's dark eyes dropped and he bit his lip.

"Kendall? Are you in LOVE with James?" he asked.

"A little." Kendall giggled. "And you aren't? C'mon, Loge. You are his PRIZE- he is CRAZY for you. You gotta love em."

"No. Maybe if he treated me as gentle as you guys. But he's just ROUGH with me. I don't like it." Logan said.

"KENNY! The hell? I said NOBODY talks to Logan." James called. "Come join us."

Kendall shrugged and smiled at Logan, then went to get a handjob from James, who was getting blown by Carlos. Carlos was constantly covering James with whipped cream- he couldn't stand the taste of James's bare, sweaty cock in his mouth.

Logan finally couldn't take it anymore. He had willpower, but he couldn't sit here and watch his friends have the time of their lives as he just sat there, hard and miserable. He got up and James sent Carlos away to sit on the couch- Kendall blowing him.

"Wanna join us?" James asked cockily, stroking Kendall's hair as he worked on Carlos beside him.

"Yeah." Logan said, not making eye contact. James got up and took Logan's chin roughly in his hand.

"What do you say?" he asked.

Logan winced and his black eyes raised to James.

"I'm sorry I was being an ass-wipe, YOUR MAJESTY." he spat.

"Don't be smart with me, Shoog." James said in warning- shortening Sugar to Shoog.

"I'm sorry." Logan grumbled. James smiled and mashed his lips with Logan's roughly. Then he began stroking Logan through his pants before taking off the pants and boxers all together, then his shirt.

"Mmm- someone's excited." James murmured, sticking his tongue into Logan's mouth as his stroked Logan's cock. Then his fingers traced to Logan's asshole, making Logan swat it away.

"I don't want to." he said sternly.

"What the hell do you mean you don't want to?" James asked, eyes wide.

"I don't want you to fuck me anymore." Logan said.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he smiled brightly.

"Okay. Fine. Just cause I don't wanna ruin the mood by arguing right now." he said, taking Logan by the hair and pulling his head back to kiss him. "Gonna let me blow you?"

Logan nodded eagerly and James fell to his knees., immediately taking Logan's cock in his mouth. As he worked, Logan gripped James's long hair, guiding the bobbing of his head, his own face turned up the the ceiling in pleasure.

"Do you love me, Logie?" James asked. "Tell me you love me."

Logan bit his lip- not wanting to say this. Then James did the THING. Logan had no idea WHAT it was, but James did something with his tongue that just made him want to cum right then. It was Logan's weakness.

"GOD, I love you." Logan moaned. "I love you soooo much."

"Name's not God, Sugar." James sang.

"I love you, JAMES." Logan groaned.

"I love you, too, Loge." James said happily.

With that, James did the THING three more times in a row, sending Logan so close to the edge. Then James got up to stick his tongue down Logan's throat.

"I was so CLOSE you bastard." Logan scowled.

"I know." James giggled. "But you gotta eat my Kenny's cum first- then Los's. Then mine. AND THEN I'll make you cum."

Logan pouted up to James. He hated swallowing semen. It always made his stomach hurt all night. And Jame shad NEVER made him swallow THREE loads.

"I don't need this." Logan said and turned. "It's what internet porn is for."

Then his arm was painfully gripped and he was jerked back to James.

"I didn't give you an option, Shoog." James said darkly. The he shoved Logan over to Kendall, who was on the couch.

Logan knew what each boy liked. What would get this over with quickly. Kendall liked his balls to be stroked. Carlos liked to be licked up the shaft. James liked a swirl of the tongue around the tip. So he used this.

He stroked Kendall's balls as his head bobbed up. James scowled Logan for stroking himself- not wanting Logan to cum before he did. Kendall came within minutes- he was already close anyway.

"Swallow it. All of it." James said harshly. He had been sitting beside Kendall, stroking himself at the sight.

It wasn't hard to swallow the sweet nectar that came from Kendall. Kendall didn't give off much and he ate pretty healthy, making his cum sweet.

After James made sure he swallowed it all, Carlos replaced Kendall.

And Logan put the whole cock in his mouth, licking up and down Carlos's shaft. It took longer for Carlos to cum- it was more of a visual thing for him, and since he was completely straight, he wasn't so turned on. But Logan swallowed the small load that he got from the Latino, which was somewhat bitter from Carlos's poor diet.

Finally it was James's turn. And James was a tough person to make cum if you aren't Logan Mitchell. You needed the right combination of swirling your tongue around the tip, ringing your fingers around the base and stroking, telling him you loved him, occasionally deep throating him, and allowing him to pull your hair. Even then, it took longer than the others.

James liked it rough. He liked to pull Logan's hair and make Logan gag and scowl at Logan and force Logan to tell him he loved him. It's what got him off. Anyone else would need extreme skills or extreme persistence to make James Diamond cum.

Even with Logan's angry mood and refusal to make eyes contact, James still came within five minutes- which was fast for him. James figured Logan rebelling was turning him on. He didn't even notice the two naked boys on the floor playing video games now.

Finally he released a massive load into Logan's mouth. It almost filled Logan's entire mouth up and it made him sick to think about swallowing it all.

"I'm sorry, Sugar." James pouted. "That wasn't fair. I'll help you."

With that, Logan was pulled up on James's lap and their mouths were connected- cum swapping between their mouths. Logan made sure to give James the majority- his stomach wasn't feeling too well- and James didn't notice.

"Yum." James murmured after he swallowed his share. James was strange like that- he didn't mind swallowing his own semen, while most men would never dream of it.

Logan got up.

"You've got a job to finish." he said. James smiled and got to his knees, finishing Logan off within a minute, swallowing every ounce of semen that Logan gave him. Then he stood, taking Logan in his arms.

"I love you." James murmured into Logan's black hair.

Logan, not proud of himself, wriggled his way from James's grasp and went to the bathroom, locking the door. He ignored James's demands that Logan say that he loved James back as he stared at himself in the mirror. Hair messy, eyes watery from gagging, naked body sweaty. He turned on the shower and shook his head at himself in the mirror.

_You whore. _he thought in disgust. _You SAID you weren't gonna give in anymore._

But it WAS fun... And he would probably do it again.

**So this is a one-shot. I hope you guys loved it! Review! :)**


End file.
